Capturing Sokka
by MegganBlack
Summary: Ty Lee finally captures her crush: Sokka. But dragging him back to Fire Nation doesn't go as planned. Some weird Ty Lee Sokka interaction. Shameless flirting and some seduction... Who will win in the end? Oneshot.


The task was easy and there was more than just one reason for her to accept it. Everything should be easier in the dark. The young woman knew they were certainly sleeping at this hour... like babies. But it wasn't time to think all the details. She had only one target and she was getting excited over this little hunt.

Her pink outfit was almost crying in the moonlight, but she wasn't going to wear blacks like Mai to cover up. If she was silent enough, her favorite colour wouldn't need to be revealed in front of anyone's eyes. Even those lovely blue eyes, she missed seeing.

Walking on her toes, Ty Lee made her way through the dark tunnel of the tree crowded forest. She was avoiding branches and leaves and anything that could make noise. Her athletic body allowed to move faster and come closer to the campfire silently.

It was past midnight and the whole forest was deep into sleep. The weak lights of the poor fire was slowly fading away, making the scene even more suitable for what was coming. Peeking her head from the back of a tree, she smiled mischieviously, her long braided hair was swinging happily over her left shoulder. There they were. The Avatar was snuggled against that giant furball of a flying bison. The Water Tribe girl was resting beside a tree and that tiny earthbender was close to her. And there was her target...

_"Hello there..."_ She purred silently in the darkness, not able to hold herself.

The cute friend of the Avatar... sleeping and snoring in a cute way in his sleepbag. Shifting her eyes like a hawk concentrating on it's target, Ty Lee jumped forward and reached at Sokka in three huge steps. Without even waiting to think twice, she lifted him up, hanging over her shoulder and disappeared into the late hours of the night. It was a piece of cake, noone noticed she kidnapped Sokka in front of their noses. It was really weird... even the Water Tribe boy didn't notice. But that only made Ty Lee's face soften with cuteness.

This guy was totally an adorable one, she thought. And she continued her way, until she made sure they were far enough from the others. When she stopped by a small pond, she dropped the boy into the water playfully. Sokka still continued to sleep until the cold wetness started to bother him. Wide blue eyes opened in shock, but his sleepiness was still there -no matter how much he tried.

_"What the hell is going on?!"_ He screamed, very clueless. _"Aang ,if that is a dirty trick of yours-"_ But he could never finish his question, when he noticed a pink dressed girl in his view.

Ty Lee waved her fingers at him and winked playfully. _"Good morning."_

Sokka blinked a few times to understand if this was still a dream or not. Then he whined like a little kid. "But it isn't even morning yet." That was a bit true. Everywhere was pretty dark, even the moon wasn't able to make things seem clear.

_"But you need to wake up now, sleepy-head."_ She crossed her arms, never leaving her naughy eyes away from him. _"I cannot carry_ _you forever."_ Then she gave a small giggle. _"Not that I complain about it, but shouldn't you carry me instead?... As a gentleman."_

Sokka frowned and tried to stay in the surface of the pond. He was already successful with slipping off from the sleepbag and now he was trying to climb over Ty Lee's feet. The sleepiness did not help him much, so Ty Lee decided to give him a helpful hand, grabbing from his collars and dragging him out of the freezing water. The young man shivered on the green grass, rubbing his palms over his arms to warm up a bit.

_"Where are we?"_ Sokka asked curiously, his blue eyes getting wider as he glanced around. But this forest was just a labyrinth anyways. _"What happened to Katara and Aang?"_ He suddenly stood up, standing against the happy looking girl, almost nose to nose. It looked like his threatening glance wasn't working on her.

_"Don't worry."_ She shrugged and poked his nose in a loving fashion. _"They are probably sleeping like babies."_

Sokka shifted his eyes and stepped away from her. But the girl took a step towards him, pressing a towel to his face. _"Here, dry up_ _yourself."_ She said cheerfully. Well, she loved to see him wet, but she couldn't let him get sick now. They had a long way to go and he needed to be healthy.

Accepting the towel -because he had no other choice-, the Water Tribe boy worked on getting rid of the cool water drops from his skin. After a few moments, he discovered that he had a watcher. And she looked pretty curious. He couldn't help buy blush slightly, like he was missing his cloths.

_"Are you done?"_ The girl beamed, running a finger on his forearm to elbow, enjoying to touch the nicely toned arm of his. There was something really scary about this girl though, no matter how innocent she looked. _"We should go now."_

But Sokka just threw the towel over his head and pulled off his hair-tie to free the tiny pony-tail he stubbornly called it as a Warrior Wolf's Tail. _"Where are we going?"_ He muttered, not really wanting to hear her answer actually.

_"To our base, of course, you silly."_ She chuckled, but then suddenly became serious like something new popped in her wicked mind. _"Or... would you like to go somewhere else?"_ She looked a bit excited. _"Like a date."_ Now she was looking quite happy over what she just said. Sokka was right, she was a weird girl.

_"A date?"_ He couldn't help but giving a confused smile to Ty Lee. _"Didn't you capture me or something?"_ He was even more confused by this now.

_"Yes!"_ She smiled brightly. _"Isn't it totally exciting and kind of cute in some ways?"_ She was swinging on her toes happily, as her braid were dancing along with.

Sokka blinked a few more times. Maybe if he went to sleep once more, he could wake up from this weird dream somehow. _"Sooo..."_ He was done with drying his hair, so he removed the towel from his head, his dark brown hair falling over his eyes. The more amused look which Ty Lee gave him was making him feeling more uncomfortable now. _"Am I your prisoner or your date?"_ This was really confusing.

Ty Lee was about to drool on him, especially when he scratched his hair in that lost expression. _"You can be both."_ She purred happily and ran a hand over his half-wet hair. It was still soft and intoxicating. His expressions were so delicious and that slight blush made him look even cuter. _"Cannot you?"_

All Sokka was able to do was giving a really goofy smile._ "But buh..."_ He scratched the back of his neck. _"You need to catch me_ _first."_ He was a warrior, of course. He wasn't going to surrender without a fight. Jumping backwards quickly, his hand searched himself for his boomerang.

The pink clothed girl giggled happily. _"Looking for this?"_ She showed the cute weapon of the cute guy, hanging it down from her hand playfully. _"And you need to catch me first to get that."_ She winked, almost sparkling. Her aura was never pinker.

The Water Tribe boy had no choice but sighing. _"Every battle requires a sacriface."_ Without even looking back, he started to run. Ty Lee didn't waste any time to sulk or think. She was faster than him and this was a foreplay game they were warming into.

It was actually kind of funny... He was a strong warrior -or he thought so- and he was running away from a girl? His sexist mind started to struggle through the thoughts in a painful way. Where was all the cactus juice, when he needed it so badly?

Changing his directions oftenly, Sokka tried to get rid of the girl from his tail. But the chase ended quickly, when Ty Lee jumped on his way and glomped him. They fell down onto the grass and rolled until the momentum slowed down to an end. The girl couldn't help smiling this much, but it was just amazing!

_"It's like we're snuggling."_ She purred. _"You are such a flirt."_

Sokka wanted to slap his forehead, but his hands were now pinned over his head. This was never going to end. _"Oooo-kay. You got_ _me pretty bad here."_ He sighed. _"But I challange you. I still can fight."_

Ty Lee laughed louder now. Then she purred. _"I cannot accept that."_ She showed him her two fingers... Sokka remembered how she could paralyse anyone with hitting the right spots on the body.

_"But that's cheating!"_ The Water Tribe boy frowned like a little kid. _"It's not even fair."_

The pink-loving girl smiled brightly and sat on his stomach. _"If you want to run away so much, you need to earn it."_ She smirked evilly. There was no way he was going anywhere. She could beat him up in a second.

Sokka looked very unhappy, forcing his genius mind for a way to get rid of this. But he was running out of ideas. _"Fine, fine..."_ He mumbled as Ty Lee caressed his cheek in a loving fashion. It didn't take more than a minute for her to get off him and pull him onto his feet.

_"Let's get going, cute water boy."_ She was pulling from his hand like Sokka was a plush. Unwillingly he followed her, he had no other choice anyways. They continued to walk like this for half an hour... until...

Ty Lee didn't really expect what was coming. She truly never had guessed being turned back to face him and then... feeling warm lips pressed against hers. Sokka was kissing her passionately and she was just shocked. Her cheeks turned into a dark shade of pink, as she melted into his lips. The boy's arms were wrapped around her slender waist, when he deepened the kiss warmly. She tasted like strawberry candy and he liked it to be honest. When he broke away the kiss, Ty Lee was still shocked, looking hypnotised. She was now practically swinging on her feet happily, not aware of the world anymore.

Well... It was the best time for Sokka to run away... Now or never. When he disappeared into the forest, back to where the camp place was; Ty Lee was thinking pink thoughts, her cheeks turning even pinker and her heart was beating madly...

_"That was so cute..."_ She sighed dreamily and collapsed on her now weak knees. She would never forget this... _"He loves me..."_ She had no idea how far Sokka was now. Whatever... he would turn back to her anyways... He belonged to her and he would learn that very soon.

------

**A/N:** My first Avatar fanfic. I always loved this pairing, because they are just so twisted together. If you like it, please drop a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
